1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile phone key apparatus, particularly relates to an improvement of a mobile phone key structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology and the improvement of people's life, mobile phone has become very important in their life.
Presently, ordinary mobile phones generally employ dome key which is formed by affixing dome (metal dome) to the printed circuit board (PCB). As shown in FIG. 1, the dome key comprises a PCB 110, a metal sheet (not shown in drawings), an electrode 120 and another electrode 130 setting in the PCB 110. The function of keys is achieved by connecting the electrodes through deformation of dome while pressing keys. The lifetime of dome key can be over one million clicks, and the dome key has little impact on the appearance of mobile phone. Due to the stroke of the dome is 0.3 mm, the keys can be ultra-thin with various designs, such as PC-rubber, PC-film, rubber, but the cost is high.
According to different consumer groups, the styles and types of mobile phones are different and accordingly the main boards applied are different. In prior art, the key boards are unitarily designed and cannot meet the requirements of different customers. For example, some customers need circuit board with dome keys, meanwhile want to use the same type of circuit board with low cost keys, in prior art a new template of main board is required to be designed, which will take more time on development. Thus, the main boards of mobile phones are not compatible, that causes great inconvenience to the production. Therefore, the prior art need to be improved.